Dynasty Warriors Blast Fallout
by SilentNinja
Summary: After the release of Shin Sangoku Musou Blast, the group decided to discuss the unique looks of the new characters that are possible for the main series. Unfortunately, there's a fallout and Lady Fan Yufeng aka the number one character has become a huge backlash...Some rude language to be warn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors Blast(Shin Sangoku Musou Blast). If I did, I would have added characters that haven't made their own unique cards.

A/N: I need one more practice fic before I get back to one of my unfinished works. As you all know Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires is coming out next week and I didn't bother to get the DW 8 series because my infuriation with Koei became so high that I took a break off of the Warriors franchise (Until SW 4…) Still playing ROTK Special browser game, RTK 12, NA 14 and the card collection (all in Japanese…sigh), but my absence in DW 8 release gave me the finger. I've calmed down since the day Koei pissed me off so high…. Can't wait for DW 8: Empires

Dynasty Warriors Blast Fallout

* * *

_At the Koei building…_

"I'm Zhao Yun's Ranmaru!" Zhang Bogong cried victorious.

Liao Hua just shakes his head embarrassed, "And another pretty boy in Shu."

"You don't even look that young historically, Zhang Yi," Zhou Cang nodded towards Liao Hua.

"Shut up…" Zhang Yi gave them a death glare.

"Yep, Zhao Yun's Ranmaru, always following him in his camp and is a rigid guy," Wang Ping said.

"The 2nd new Shu pretty boy," Liao Hua sighed.

"You and Zhou Cang have to look old because you guys were in the Yellow Turbans while we came before the Han was usurped. What's wrong with us being 'pretty'?" Wang Ping shrugged.

"We're going to enjoy getting scolded by Jiang Wei for always taking the blame on all of his mistakes," Zhang Yi crossed his arms.

"I can't wait for that drama if we make it into Dynasty Warriors 9," Wang Ping agreed.

Deng Ai wanted to laugh, but shows sympathy towards Zhang Yi and Wang Ping. Yan Yan gave Huang Zhong a high five.

"Now we can show off more of our budding on more detail and talk of old war stories back in the days!" Yan Yan cheered.

"You bet your ass, Yan," Huang Zhong and Yan Yan continued chattering while Xiahou Yuan scoffed at the old duo.

"Old farts…, next they're going to bring Cheng Yu in and start hearing his blabbing about the sun," Xiahou Yuan turns to see the person he always missed sitting next to Zhang Fei.

"Um…You sure it's a good idea for you to be in the game and reveal our…weird relationship?" Zhang Fei told Xiahou Ling.

"Why? Everyone wants to know more about myself and some mothering to Xing Cai and Bao," Lady Xiahou smiled.

"Get ready for those Lady Xiahou x Zhang Fei romances," Zhang Bao snickered until his father threw something at his head.

On the Wu side, it's all positive. With Sun Yi and his wife Lady Xu, the Sun family drama extends to lesser known family members. Xu Sheng, Ding Feng and Zhu Huan are standing next to Zhou Tai with Sun Quan and Lianshi sitting in front. Sun Quan is proud to have his most loyal trio now fully loaded.

"Yi, I hope you don't lose your temper now that you are an unique DW character," Sun Quan said.

"I will, brother. Besides that, my wife here will control me," Sun Yi smiled.

"At least, he didn't end up looking like on his ROTK 12 portrait. I married the worst Sun brother," Lady Xu thought.

On the Wei side, it wasn't going well after Xun Yu's debut in DW 8 Empires. Dynasty Warriors Blast isn't so kind with Wei. Cao Zhen for one hates his look.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KOEI!? I WANT TO SUE THOSE SHU BIASED SCUM!" Cao Zhen screamed like a roaring lion. The workers at Koei stopped after overhearing Cao Zhen's rant.

"And I thought you were Cao Hong…" Cao Xiu winced.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! AND THOSE SIMAYI/ZHUGE LIANG FANS, DAMN THEM!" Cao Zhen kicked the chair and threw a fit over his unique look.

"Hahahahaha! And people thought that fat looking guy was me! HAHAHA!" Cao Hong laughed.

Cao Pi is terribly disappointed about his most successful right hand man is a fat, angered boar. Is this Koei's answer to put Wei in the shaft?

"Cousin, we must sue Koei! This is the last straw!" Cao Zhen told Cao Pi. He soon heard the Wu officers laughing along with the Shu guys.

"An anger boar, damn I don't want to think Sun Yi could have looked like that," Gan Ning said.

"No way, we'll lose some of our Wu fanbase dominate by female fans if Yi looked like that right now," Ling Tong laughed along with Xingba.

"Zihuan, as your kingdom grows, it'll get uglier," Sun Quan remarked.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Cao Pi slowly gave his political rival a snarl.

"Thank heavens, I died before Cao Cao's reign ended. Don't want to be dragged on into Cao Pi's leadership," Li Dian sighed.

In the other room, three people are observing the meeting from the covered window. Zhen Ji, Deng Zhi and Zhao Yun are laughing at Cao Zhen's Dynasty Warriors Blast look.

"They'll be referring him as 'ugly' Zhen while I'm 'Beauty' Zhen," Zhen Ji clapped.

"He's very ugly. Not that, I pity him. Now I barely remember what he looks like in the records," Deng Zhi chuckled.

"I feel so much better having to force a retreat after Ma Su changed the plan. It felt like the decoy plan was a waste, but seeing Cao Zhen in Dynasty Warriors makes for comedic relief. I'll enjoy beating him up more on my legend stage in DW 7," Zhao Yun grinned satisfyingly.

"If I were sitting next to Cao Pi, I couldn't laugh at one of his most loyal servants. I'm so glad to be in here with you two. Lady Bian taking my place as the leading Wei lady," Zhen Ji said.

"Speaking of Lady Bian, she's next to Cao Cao all elegant and grace. I've heard she's an extraordinary musician," Deng Zhi pointed at Lady Bian as the scene goes back into the meeting room.

"Relieve to the good news. My wife is here next to me along with Zou," Cao Cao placed his hand on his famous 2nd wife. She gave him a tender look that dazzles the men of Wei hearts.

"Nobunaga has Nohime, Cao Cao has Bian Ling!" Guo Jia chanted.

Man Chong, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, and Yue Jin rejoice. It's their Wei woman, Mother of all Caos. The meeting has all the people who've gotten their unique looks. Dong Bai, Hua Xiong, Li Jue, and Guo Si they all share the menacing appearance with Dong Zhuo. Unfortunately, Li Ru isn't with them as he is still a generic model in Dynasty Warriors, but his ROTK12 portrait is well known to be creepy.

"Grandfather, I don't like the trend of pretty boys and all these happy go lucky filthy," Dong Bai has been on this meeting looking bored and her shady voice is creeping Xiao Qiao out. She's an evil version of Xiao Qiao.

"I know my little one. But you should be happy that our boys are now unique looking. Our forces now extend including Zhang Xiu," Dong Zhuo finished his sentence with a wicked chuckle.

Just then, the door opens and a man in black armor with a Japanese samurai hair appears. He was the 2nd most wanted character in Dynasty Warriors.

Hard rock guitar played as the man walked into the meeting room reaching Lu Bu's side. The Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin officers look in awe.

"Look who's finally a Dynasty Warrior!" Gao Shun showed hisself in front of the Strongest Man under Heaven.

"Gao Shun, I can't tell if you're Japanese or Chinese. You look….Japanese," Chen Gong scanned at him puzzled.

"Does it matter if I'm too Japanese or not? I have to make it into the series as an unique model. A shame I know, I look more badass in ROTK 12. General Gao Shun of Lu Bu forces aka 'FORMATION BREAKER'," Gao Shun salute to his lord. Lu Bu just gave him a nod.

"Formation breaker….Hao Zhao is the siege breaker and Koei didn't bother to make an unique look for him," Sima Yi muttered.

"ARGH! Why can't I look anything like him!? This…this look I have is very disrespectful! It's totally unacceptable!" Cao Zhen anger grew so red; he stormed out of the meeting, not noticing Yan Liang and Wen Chou entering.

"Bahahahahah! Boar…" Sima Yi trolled. Shu, Wu, Jin, and Others laughed after him.

Guan Yu grunted at the appearance of Yuan Shao's famous warriors. The bash brothers, Yan Liang and Wen Chou, feared in Ji Zhou.

In the observing room…

"Wen Chou… even his barbarian helmet is on his head. The guy who bullied me before I was strong enough to even him," Zhao Yun muttered.

Back into the meeting room..

"Guan Yu," Yan Liang called out.

"What?" Guan Yu tried not to set his eyes on him. Whether they look notoriously strong or 'pretty', he still killed Yan Liang.

"Just uttering your name, it sounds like, 'Fuck you'," Yan Liang said and he started to laugh along with Wen Chou.

"Such language and behavior…" Zhuge Liang frowned.

"Hahahaha!" Yan Liang and Wen Chou reunite with their lord.

"My boys!" Yuan Shao hurriedly engaged a manly hug. They are his rabid dogs since his youth.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei shake their heads.

"I think you got too many people that don't like you, Yunchang," Diao Chan whispered.

"Ha…your boyfriend the same," Guan Yu smiled. Little did they know is that Guan Suo is eyeing on them.

"What's wrong, Suo?" Wang Tao asked.

"Nothing, just looking into that woman my father is talking to," Guan Suo sighed.

"Suo, don't you think you're getting too much attention into the Shu story now that your wives are in the game covering the Shu women," Guan Xing frowned.

"Er…" Suo scanned at the girls in his life. Huaman, Wang Tao, and Bao Sanning are here and then he shrugged, "Isn't Cao Cao having three women in his life in the game now?"

"But, Cai Wenji already married to her third husband in Wei," Guan Xing protested.

"It's Cao Cao, 2nd brother. He's not a Confucian and can take any body's woman as the victor…" Guan Suo sighed.

Meanwhile another woman is looking very nervous among the group.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"I'm…Zilong's wife," Fan Yufeng answered.

Sun Shang Xiang scoffed, "Are you joking?!"

"His wife? That woman?" Cao Pi raised his eyebrow gazing at the woman who dressed in white with green strips and a purple silk. Her beautiful features match Lianshi and Chunhua's beauty.

"No! I'm his wife officially…" Lady Fan shooked lightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sun Shang Xiang stood up and slammed her fist at the table next to Lady Fan.

"Would I joke about it?" Lady Fan blinked.

"Where's the producer?!" Sun Shang Xiang demanded.

"My sister couldn't make it…" Ma Chao muttered.

"Since when did Zhao Yun have a taste for a woman with big boobs and a thing for purple," Gan Ning grinned.

"Xingba, shut up!" Sun Shang Xiang scowled at Gan Ning and returned her upsetting face in front of Lady Fan.

"Look, I know he refused me. But…" Lady Fan nervously tried to explain the reason she's in the game, but Sun Shang Xiang's fury is too hot for Yufeng's honest personality.

"Everyone prefers me paired with him and they screwed up my personality starting with Dynasty Warriors 6! I've tried to get over it and enjoy my relationship with this cowardly hypocrite who ended up becoming a nightmare to my people!" Sun Shang Xiang pointed at Liu Bei given Cao Cao a laughing victory.

"I'm sorry!" Liu Bei begged.

"Shut up! You never loved me in real life and found my lady guards improper. Some honorable, virtuous 'hero' you claimed to be since Chi Bi. Zhao Yun never had a problem with it and yet you and that strategist forced him to arrange a marriage with a horrible match. Shu was never good for women with real influence and talent, just be good at the kitchen like your deposed wife Gan. I heard she was a tea maker! Mi was just a useless woman that cuts for a midwive," Sun Shang Xiang ranted.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about," Mi Feng retorted.

"You only have Yue Ying and Xing Cai, now all these girls from Guan Suo have joined," Sun Shang Xiang hollered louder as people working at Koei can hear it.

"Lady Sun, I beg you. It wasn't meant to be from the beginning," Lady Fan winced.

"She's the number one favorite in Musou Blast," Wang Yangji informed.

"Really?! That's rich!" Sima Zhao laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I thought my wife will be," Zhang Fei gave shocked expression.

"What am I going to do? I don't see Zhao Yun in here either…" Fan Yufeng thought as she is getting more nervous as people keep looking at her and the worst of all, Cao Pi now has a fascination towards her.

"I've read on the records, you left Liu Bei to join Wei, thanks to Zhao Fan. Why haven't no one told me about her? I have Ji, Guo, Li, and Liu Xie's daughters, so why didn't you fools tell me about her," Cao Pi turns towards his officers.

"We didn't know she exists," Cao Xiu shrugged.

"Actually, I've heard about a beautiful woman from Zhao Fan and thought she was his wife," Guo Huai said.

"But, she's not and is a widow," Sima Yi explained.

"How did you know this?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"I got spies in Jingzhou during my time there," Sima Yi grinned.

"Tch…" Zhuge Liang grunted.

"If Zhao Yun's your 'husband' where is he?" Cao Pi crossed his arms still looking at Lady Fan with lust.

"Um…I've been looking all over for him and ended up here with you guys" Lady Fan explained.

"Then he has abandoned you, just like with my Zhenfu," Cao Pi grinned wickedly.

"Um…I don't believe it so," Lady Fan shook her head in protest.

"Just admit it. Your brother in law left them to join me. You can be one of my concubines where the most talented, wise women like my mother, Cai Wenji, Wang Yi, my sister, my cousin, and Xin Pi's daughter among all the renowned women of Wei. What woman wants to go with losers? I can understand being Zhuge Liang's or Liu Bei's concubine, but Zhao Yun? What's so good about that one dimensional, spear loving imbecile!" Cao Pi snarled.

Zhang Yi and Wang Pin jumped, enrage at Pi calling their hero an imbecile, "Watch your words, usurper!"

"I hate that word….I AM THE EMPEROR OF CHINA! ONLY ONE EMPEROR, ONE GOLDEN THRONE, AND ONE SON OF HEAVEN!" Cao Pi shouted.

"NO I'M THE EMPEROR OF CHINA! LONG LIVE THE CHENG DYNASTY!" Yuan Shu shouted back.

Sun Ce and Sun Jian burst in laughter.

"Who on their mind would call their Empire 'Cheng'?" Sima Zhao gave a wtf expression.

"Yuan Shu, your brain hasn't be fixed since I gave you that Imperial Seal," Sun Ce snickered.

"Shut up you traitor!" Yuan Shu pointed at his demeanor who ruined his short Empire.

_In the observation room…_

"Cao Pi wants any kind of woman too beautiful, too sexy, and overly submissive to be his wife. Guo Wang is so obedience to him that she helped him get the throne. I took the initiative to argue against him at my own free will, even if it cost me my life. And then they start mixing things up with my death like they feel sorry for me. No, I'm not sorry for them. They made their choice to be a bunch of dishonorable folks. I've been humiliated enough to give up my virginity to him because of Lady Liu's fear of getting executed," Zhen Ji crossed her arms after she said that. They continue to watch the shouting between Cao Pi, Sun Shang Xiang, Yuan Shu, and the backlash of Lady Fan.

"And Zhao Fan thinks Liu Bei will execute him as a defeated lord surrendering to Liu Bei by giving up Lady Fan to you?" Deng Zhi raised his eyebrow questioning the incident.

"It doesn't matter; I was very upset that day. It reminds me too much of how Zhen Ji was given to Cao Pi. How she was to be wed to Yuan Xi after Yuan Shao came into power," Zhao Yun said with a look of annoyed.

"Power over a woman, haha! A scandalous way of getting popular! I'm not in Musou Blast, but I am a pretty boy on my later ROTK portraits. Zhao Yun, we know you're always paranoid with marriages," Deng Zhi chuckled.

"I AM paranoid with marriages, Bomiao," Zhao Yun glares at Deng Zhi, so annoyed of the subject so much that made Zhen Ji giggled.

"Zilong, I know you wanted to restore the Han before getting a wife. If you save the Han, you'll get many arrange marriages from local lords. That qualifies as getting more power over women," Zhen Ji said

When hearing her say that, he thought about the first time he heard about her when they're younger. But, later that ended up in one major setback.

"I still can't get over with how Yuan Shao locked you into a marriage with Yuan Xi…" Zhao Yun grunted in frustration.

"My greatest flaw is being born a woman…" Zhen Ji frowned.

"Now Lady Fan might share that same dilemma if Cao Pi takes her," Deng Zhi nodded.

"….." Zhao Yun stares at Cao Pi and then turns his gaze over Fan Yufeng.

The chaos in the meeting room continued and meanwhile, Cao Zhen is at the Omega Force producer's office.

"You! You better change my look right now!" Cao Zhen's wraith frightened the producers.

"I…I…it wasn't my idea. Ask the designer. SOMEBODY HELP!" The Koei employee screamed.

The End. But, the chaos continued in the Koei building.

"You're not Zhao Yun's wife! Nobody deserves to be Zhao Yun's wife except me!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted.

"No, my sister deserves him in the name of justice for the Ma family!" Ma Chao shouted back.

"Guys, please! We're talking about Lady Fan here! Cao Pi is trying to court her. Do something!?" Xiao Qiao cried.

And it still continues until overnight, Zhao Yun, Deng Zhi, and Zhen Ji has already left the building.


End file.
